The Lost Campanile Princess
by Disenchanted Romance
Summary: [Based on Anastasia and a bit on the Phantom of the Opera] A massacre swiped out the entire Royal Campanile family. Yet a decade later, it may be possible one Princess may still be alive...
1. A Malediction Brought from a Celebration

Ideas keep coming...Anyway, here is the first chapter of "The Lost Campanile Princess."

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**The Lost Campanile Princess**

**by: Disenchanted Romance**

Chapter 1- A Malediction Brought from a Celebration

The era cannot be explained but merely suggest the Sardonic Era...Instead of advancing in technology time stood still for a moment...As naive infants wondered from reality and entered the supposed realm of advance gadgets and robots...simple labor becoming a thing of the past...moving sidewalks to making travels in half the required time...and being able to have a hand's reach of remedies being able to cure the most fatal illnesses. For the most part, those childhood wonders are nothing but mere droplets of mist of rain. The year is 5000 A.D., an era as stated, where monarchs rule the closer continent of kingdoms and wealth...and where advancement meant repeating the past...

As hopeless as this time may seem, it does have one advantage that these modern times have yet not seen...peace...War is not a term used in the monarchs' elocution. As simple as that time is, it had a complete meaning of bliss and deeper meanings of love...

For a time, a strange mystery was rumored throughout the streets of every country...The mystery of the lost Campanile heiress...

It was the eve of the year 4997 A.D. and nearly every high ranked king and queen were summoned at the Campanile kingdom, of Campanile Mexico, to celebrate the coming of the new year. Royal members covered the golden marble floor as the musicians continued to play the elegant notes. The monarch couples waltz their enjoyment as they awaited for the end of the reign of the diminished year.

Near the ballroom rested the Campanile gardens, filled with nearly every type of flower that carried or resembled the name of the family and heiress. The moonlight glimmered on leaves and petals of the blooming flowers, the small cascade created a luminous melody as its waters rippled on the lake and the trees brushed their leaves with each other as the early winter wind blew by. A young girl, no older than seven, watched the splendor view, sitting on an iron bench underneath an ash tree. Her long locks of ebony gently swayed as the wind continued to blow through the garden's aura. Her turquoise dress created small ripples on the elaborate silk embroidered with simple outlines of flowers and a pattern of the diamonds over squares coat of arms. She looked at the crystals of water molecules as she heard the laughter and conversations the monarchs had, as the music continued to play.

The garden was peaceful hence one would hear the chirping song of the crickets so clearly in which they would be able to understand the song well. Her attention remained focused on the lake until she heard the voice of one of her closest friend.

"Princess Campanile...? This is where you have been then, all this time."

She turned to the direction of the entrance of the garden as she saw a boy, not older than fourteen, coming in her direction. He exchanged a smile to her as he sat next to her. She returned the grin back, noticing what a lovely platinum hue of his braided hair was being created with the moonlight. She then heard him continue, "What are you doing here all by yourself this late of night?"

Her immature voice replied as she blushed away from his amber eyes, "I was becoming tiresome of sitting on the throne next to my sisters."

He grinned as he continued his questions, "Really? Why not join the others and dance? That could help your boredom wither away."

She looked at the lake again as she continued to hide her secret crush for him. Yet, her thoughts diminished as she thought that he would never fall in love with her as she continued to mature. What else could she do to suppress her childish crush? She answered, "If I knew how to dance, then I would, but I don't. Could you show me how to waltz Sesshomaru?"

He lost his train of thought as he re-ran her last words...her sweet elocution was so elegant, so gentle for a young princess such as herself. Whenever she said his name, he felt that he could just melt and become her narcissus. He looked at the young lass, wondering how so much beauty was being reflected in the young Campanile princess. He wondered how she would appear in the next five years...

He resided all thoughts and replied, "I don't know much myself, but I could show you a few steps I do know."

Her smile was filled with more light as she got up, took his hand and led him back to the ballroom. On their arrival, nearly every monarch was gliding on the marble floor. The Campanile Princess' height could not reach his arms nor shoulders to do a formal waltz. Instead, he picked her up and glided with the young child. Her laughter entwined with his filled the room, as the royal guests viewed the adorable image of the young boy and girl dancing their year away.

The music continued, but their dance ended when the young lass heard her father voice calling for her. Before departing from her partner, he lifted her high in the air as they gave one last twirl and one last giggle coming from her sweet voice. He set her down on the marble floor and bowed as she gave a quick curtsy before running to her father.

Her small steps finally reached her father's throne through the crowd of royal guests. Her father climbed down the small steps from where the thrones rested and greeted his youngest daughter with open arms. He picked her up as he twirled her around and seated her on his lap as he sat on his throne.

The Campanile King grinned as he reached in his pocket of his white uniform lined with gold lace. He pulled out a red velvet box and handed it to his daughter's small hands. He spoke in a tone for only themselves to hear, "This is a gift for you that your mother and I were waiting to give you for your sixteenth birthday...But we decided to give this to you now..."

Her small fingers traced the opening of the box as she asked, "What is it father?"

"Why don't you open it now?"

She opened the box to reveal a brilliant piece of jewelry, far more extravagant than she has ever seen before. The piece of jewelry was a gold chain holding their coat of arms in the center. The square with the diamond surfaced over it was filled with garnet pieces in the vacant spaces. Cubic zirconia's and diamonds outlined the gold lining of the coat of arms. Her hazel eyes felt they were swelling up with tears she she took the necklace out of the box.

"Father...! This is beautiful!"

"Read what it says on the back."

She turned the necklace over to see a gold plate in the center of the royal symbol. On the gold plate was inscribed with the following phrase:

_Reina De Las Flores_

He whispered to her, "This is your sign of the heiress of the Campanile lands...No one can take the Campanile throne away from you, not if you have this necklace."

"Thank you father. I promise I will not lose this."

The Campanile King placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead as she placed the long necklace around her neck. The young Princess embraced her father until she heard her father's advisor calling for him.

Royal leader, Naraku, whispered to the Campanile King, "King Shiyuu, I wish to speak with you and the Queen Rhododendron."

The King Shiyuu whispered back, "Can't it wait. We are in the middle of a celebration and you of all people should know what this means for the Campanile empire."

"If we wait, there might won't be a Campanile throne."

"What do you..._Campanilla_, go to your sister Jacinth."

The lass obeyed, a bit worried of what her father's advisor meant from the end of the Campanile throne. She resided all thought and walked to where her oldest sister, Jacinth, sat on the family throne. There, the lass saw her sister, long locks of pure ebony that glimmered with the light of the chandelier. Her eyes were filled with pools of dark mahogany and cobalt, as well with her emotions of bliss. Her frame was draped with a light sapphire garb trimmed with gold and silver, that matched the war created in her eyes. If she could hear how the guests commented on their similarities, she could agree that she resembles her older sister, that was attracting young lords to her throne.

The young Princess quickened her steps, catching the attention of Jacinth. The older Campanile sent the bachelors, who continued to comment her on her beauty, away and greeted her younger sister with open arms. She placed the young lass on her lap as she took notice of her necklace around the girl's neck.

Her soft voice whispered to her, "_Campanilla_...That is a beautiful necklace you have there. Who gave it to you?"

"Father gave it to me. He said that this would tell everyone that I am the Campanile Queen."

"It is a good thing he did...Especially with everything that is happening..."

"What is that dear sister?"

"Nothing don't mind me..."

"You are still thinking about Sesshomaru's father, aren't you?"

"Observant of you...I wasn't just now...but now I am."

The young lass turned her direction to the marble floor as she searched for her childish crush. Her eyes grew with envy as she saw him waltzing with another girl, one she dreaded for always interfering with their moments alone. She then spotted the Blackthorn monarch, of Blackthorn Great Britain, her sister had fallen in love with, waltzing with the widow monarch he had married not too long ago.

The young Princess whispered to Jacinth, "How did you fall in love with the King Inutaisho?"

Jacinth blushed as she softly whispered back, "You could say it was love at first sight...For me at the very least. But there is no point in speaking of the past...He has married once more and the chances of me marring the monarch of my dreams are very slim."

"Don't be upset Jacinth...If you are filled with sadness and remorse, then so will I."

"In this case, I shall try not to, for your sake. By any chance might you know where Leonardo, Amaryllis and Nemophila might be? I haven't seen them since this morning."

"I do not know...Do you think they might be with mother and father? Let us check if they are."

Jacinth paused for a moment as she remembered what their father's advisor had informed her of...The cruel and dreaded words of rebellion ran through her thoughts...

_"Princess Jacinth...May I have a word with you?"_

_Jacinth turned away from her usual reading in the Campanile gardens as she walked forth to the sly advisor. She closed her book as she asked, "What is it Sir Naraku?"_

_He looked into the Princess' compelling eyes as he try to resort away from her seduction and answered, "It is about the Campanile empire...I have heard of rumors that state that a strange force is holding gatherings to cause the downfall of the lands..."_

_Jacinth gave a sly laugh and spoke, "If that were true, the evil sorcery would be diminished by my mother's spiritual ability...You should hold no fear."_

_Naraku replied back, "Would it be enough to end the rebels back from taking the throne? You and your family must be prepared for what might occur. Some Campanile citizens have had thoughts of ending the monarchy in the world and they wish to start here."_

_"If the world were to become as it was centuries ago, then the reign of peace would end...Fear not Sir, I shall inform my mother and father of the rebels and have them executed, as well as there leader."_

_Naraku stuttered for a moment from Jacinth's last statement. He caught grip of her arm before she walked away and suspiciously said, "Don't go through that trouble my Lady...I shall inform your father and mother of this."_

_"As you wish...Then I shall reside here and finish my reading. Good-day to you then Naraku."_

_The sly advisor stepped out of the gardens, but caught one last glimpse of the Princess that had attracted him so...But if he was to take the Campanile throne, he would have to destroy her as well..._

Jacinth set aside her thoughts and calmed her troubled sister, "It's best that we wait for their arrival here...See, Leonardo has come."

Jacinth's male mirror image walked to his female mirror image's throne. Leonardo sat on his throne beside Jacinth as he took the young Princess away from her lap. He resembled the older Campanile Princess greatly, but with his features being more masculine. His hair was the same hue as Jacinth's glimmering hair, his eyes had the same pools of sapphire and auburn and his uniform resembled his father's as well as his name.

Leonardo whispered to Jacinth, "Jacinth, mother and father need to speak with you."

"Of what may I ask?"

"You will find out, but spare pain for the young _Campanilla_."

"Forgive me, I lost sense in that instant. Where are they?"

"In father's study. Make haste, for it will soon be the coming of the new year."

Jacinth nodded, noticing that the young Princess was hearing their whispers. The young lass was about to question of not for her other sisters' appearances. Amaryllis and Nemophila stepped forth on the family thrones as they seated themselves and watched the monarchs dance. Amaryllis was different in her beauty from Jacinth and the young Princess. Her hair was of a fair golden-brown color in whish she had inherited from their father. Her eyes were pools of a dusk like brown and emerald just as the eyes of Nemophila. Her hair resembled the ginger hue in Amaryllis' hair, but she had a tint of scarlet in her hair. She was draped in the female royal garbs of the Campanile family, with the shade of purple in her name, just as Amaryllis was draped in her shade of red in her title.

The two princesses smiled to Leonardo and the youngest Princess as they quickly drew their attention away to find two monarch bachelors requesting for their hand in a dance. Meanwhile, Jacinth had just arrived in her father's study.

Jacinth entered through the red oak doors lined with gold patterns of the family coat of arms. She saw her mother and father with worried expressions as she walked in the eerie quiet room.

She sternly asked, "Mother, Father, what is your purpose for summoning me?"

The Queen Rhododendron answered, "Not for good news I'm afraid...Your father and I have just found out that a curse has been placed on our family."

Jacinth was filled with shock as she sat on the chair near her father's desk and asked, "A curse? Are you certain?"

The King Shiyuu replied, "I'm afraid so...Naraku found this note inscribed with the malediction...For now, all we could do is just prepare our last bit of loyal army to prepare for any rebels...We have just instructed Leonardo, Amaryllis and Nemophila to be prepare if we need reinforcements...You must be prepared as well."

Jacinth stood up as she directed herself to the red doors and in her bravest tone, she answered, "Of course...If such a curse becomes a reality, I will be ready...and protect our little _Campanilla_ from getting hurt...so may she have a reign of control and so she my flourish to her years ahead."

The young Campanile Princess sat on her throne as she watched her elder brother and sisters glide on the golden marble floors. She tried her patience, but it was quickly withering away. She then heard a familiar voice whispering to her to her surprise.

"_Campanilla, _what are you doing sitting on your throne?"

The young lass turned to the direction of the voice and smiled as she replied, "Sesshomaru...I thought you were dancing with..."

"I was...But I got tiresome and decided to see what you were up to...Where are your sisters and brother? I thought they were here with you?"

"They were...But..."

"Do you wish to dance with me once more?"

"Dance...? Again...?"

"More of our last dance of the erstwhile year."

"If you insists..."

"_Campanilla_, it is almost time for the new year...Where is everyone else?"

The Campanile Princess turned around to see her eldest sister's glorious smile, although, hidden in that smile was a dark secret she was trying to hide from her. Jacinth took the girl's hand and took her to the dance floor, with the young Blackthorn monarch following behind them. Jacinth took the young lass where the crowd of royal guest were standing in front of a grand gold grandfather clock. It was almost time...

The Campanile Princess stood next to her secret crush, but noticed the other Princess that seeks his attention as well. The Lotus Princess, of Lotus Japan, was near his age, but was younger by five years. Her eyes were a radiant red violet that seemed to have captured the finest sunset. Her hair was within the same hue of the Campanile's ebony hair, but it was no where near the shade of black dusk.

The Lotus Princess made her way through the jittering crowd and caught the Blackthorn Prince's attention. She noticed how his smile lit when he saw the Lotus Princess, making the young lass fill with more envy than she had ever felt for the Princess stealing the heart of her secret crush. She walked to where her sister Jacinth was receiving attention from the usual bachelors begging for her love.

A trace of chaos was intensifying as the last of the remaining minutes of the past year were slowly passing by. By the last few seconds, the Campanile King and Queen joined the guest and counted to the last ten seconds...The last year was now the past...and the new year had just begun...

By the end of the embraces, the young Campanile Princess was becoming tired, for it was past midnight. Jacinth took notice of the tired sweet Princess and took her to her chambers, where she was tucked in and entered the dream realm.

Peacefully in her bed, she dreamt of her matured being and being able to run into the arms of her secret love...and finally being able to bestow a kiss she had always dreamt of...The field of flowers and pink haze vanished when she heard a loud knock on her door.

She woke up, hearing screams and gunfire outside her bedroom doors. Clutching on to her necklace, she got up and walked to the doors. Before she could open the grand doors, Jacinth and Sesshomaru rushed in her room and shut the doors. The Campanile Princess noticed Jacinth holding her gold and silver bow and Sesshomaru clutching on to his Tokijin.

"Jacinth...! Sesshomaru...! What is going on?"

Jacinth, clutching to her arm that was shot and creating a stream of blood whispered her dying answer, "I can't explain right now! You must escape now before they find you!"

"But...What will happen to the both of you?"

"Sesshomaru...Please take my little sister behind the armoire...There is a secret passage way built centuries ago during a time of war...That will be her and your salvation...Go now! Before it is too late!"

Sesshomaru obeyed the dying Campanile and went to the armoire. He slid the armoire away from the wall and found the secret door hidden behind it. He took the startled Campanile and led her through the passage way.

By their escape, a dark flame busted down the once golden doors. Jacinth fell from the mast explosion but came in shock to see who it was that was behind the rebellion...It was Naraku...

Naraku stepped before Jacinth as he smirked and said, "Jacinth...My soldiers have said they have killed the last of the Campaniles...The eldest of the heirs...It seems they were wrong...No matter...I will kill you myself."

Jacinth felt tears rolling down from her once brilliant eyes and spoke, "Why are you doing this? What have we done to drive you mad?"

"Noting my dear flower...It was all out of love...But that is not my purpose now...It is now out of power...Farewell my sweet Jacinth."

Loud explosions were heard as the young monarchs arrived the hidden passage's destination. They continued to make pace as they ran out of the front gardens of the Campanile castle. As they ran, they knew little that the last chaotic explosion came from the sudden death of Jacinth.

They crossed a stone bridge, as their small footprints make tracks in the frozen snow. They continued to escape the royal boundaries as they made their way to the small town nearby.

Smoke from trains and chimneys secluded the chaos that was occurring not too far from the naive town. Screeching sounds of the sharp train tires surpassed the gunfire continuing its genocide. The young monarchs tried to make their way on the train that was preparing to leave, but had little luck escaping the stampede of people.

The Blackthorn Prince finally boarded the crowded train and tried to help the Campanile Princess. Hordes of people showed little respect of the small children escaping from sudden doom, as they put their own selfish needs before them. As naive as they may seem, the townspeople knew well of the genocide that was occurring in the Campanile castle. On top of which, they knew that if the Campanile lass had luck escaping Naraku's gunfire, she would certainly have luck escaping form Campanile Mexico and sentencing all who were involved in the rebellion...

Sesshomaru had managed to help _Campanilla_ on the train, but little did he expect his efforts were for nothing. Few of the rebels stood between the monarchs, startling the Princess as they corner her out of the already moving train. The train continued to move as the snow continued to fall, with one hard hit of cold iron riffle, the Princess lost consciousness and was near falling on the train tracks. The Blackthorn Prince witnessed the horrific and tried to save the Princess from falling. He caught grip of her necklace, but tore the charm in half after the rebels knock the Prince out too. The Princess was left to fall out of the train and land on the banks of snow...

A young woman traveling on her horse, saw locks of ebony taint the fresh fallen snow. She got off her horse and removed the snow from the small frame hidden underneath it. Seeing a bit of blood dripping from her head, she took the young girl with her and brought her back to her orphanage.

The young girl awoke from a warm flame coming from the chimney fire. She had know thoughts or hint of who she was, nor know she received an injury that caused her to lose her memory. All she had with her was a necklace, with what seems to be a broken charm. Who was she? How did she get there?


	2. A Decade Missing the Midnight Bellflower

Hey guys! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and as promised, here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter 2- A Decade Missing the Midnight Bellflower

Ten years have passed...a decade of living hell. Where most Campanile citizens thought bringing Naraku into power would help Campanile Mexico become more powerful, they now wished they hadn't caused uprisings. They began missing their past King and Queen, with their children as well, especially their "Midnight Bellflower." From the Campanile royal heirs, they missed the sweetest heiress of them all, their _Campanilla de Medianoche_. They now missed her gentle giggles of angels and how she showed her care in trying to help her people, for her age. Her appearance that glimmered in the moonlight's beam was quickly depleting as the citizen recalled the massacre they were part of.

Despite such grief and catastrophe the lands were going through, they had a bit to rejoice about. Through the media, it was indicated that the heiress is might still be alive. After collecting the remains of the Campaniles in the abandon castle grounds, it was said that one Campanile was missing...That Campanile happened to be their "Midnight Bellflower."

Such news reached the ears of the Blackthorn Prince, who had now reached the age of twenty-four. In hopes of reuniting with his lost childhood friend, he offered a royal reward for reuniting him with the young Campanile lass.

Since that announcement, people began searching throughout the lands in hopes of restoring the past monarchy and pilling their pockets with lavishing gold. Little did they know, they continue to pass the one place where she has hidden in a different identity.

A young girl continues to scrubbed the infinite dirty floor...It was the last of her chores and one of her tiresome from all the rest. She was a young woman who was reaching the age of seventeen. She had long ebony hair comparable to black dusk and eyes that were pools of pure hazel. She was draped in a dark teal long-sleeved shirt and wore black loose pants. In the extreme winter, she wore a dark red velvet overcoat and black knee-length boots lined with a thing strip of black fur.

Time continued to go by, but the once dirty floor had its end. She gave a heavy sigh as she picked up her equipment and tended to the younger orphans where she worked in...

Memories of her past seem but a blur in her mind. She has no hint of how she came in the orphanage or the whereabouts of her former family. She only has the clue of a worn necklace with a broken charm, which seems to be inscribed with a phrase. If she had the other missing piece, then perhaps she would know who she really is.

Her thoughts diminished when she heard her employer requesting for her assistance. The once young woman, Yura, screamed in her usual angered tone, "Kikyo! Have you finally finished your work? Tend to those wretched children now!"

She sighed once more and responded, "Yes madam."

_Kikyo_...That is the only strand of memoirs she still has. At least for now, she has part of her identity...

In Blackthorn Great Britain, the Blackthorn Prince sits underneath a large oak tree, recalling his memories of when he used to sit alongside the Campanile Princess. He wondered how she looked like, what had the last ten years had done to her appearance...Recalling her early beauty, he suspected she had finally bloomed in the Campanile flower in her name...For now, all he could do is wait until he hears news of the discovery of the lost Campanile Princess. He has but one piece of her with him, the piece of her charm from her necklace...

In the brittle orphanage, Kikyo places the younger children to sleep as another young girl helps her. She turned to the young woman, her long grayish blondish hair resting on the back of a dark teal dress she continued to wore since she was ten. Her black pants were laminating her thin legs, revealing to the people who saw her, of how bad the orphanage real is. She is so far, the oldest young lady in the orphanage...

_Tsubaki_...Kikyo recalls her name...How strange that they carry names of gentle floras that still bloom through the frost...yet they can not bloom...not in the conditions they were in. Tsubaki laid the last child to rest and turned her attention to the only friend that can truly understand her. What they both desired on that hellhole was to find freedom and to be able to understand what that phrase really means.

The rose shrub seated herself by a table as she asked the bellflower, "Kikyo, do you ever wish of leaving this place? To finally be able to set foot in that white rain...? Far away from this abyss?"

Kikyo placed a ragged blanket around herself and replied in a shivering voice, "I have dreams like that...But I put them aside...I have no shelter to turn to...no memory of where my family has last stayed."

Tsubaki felt the cold front and wrapped herself with her blanket filed with a few rips and tears. She replied in her now shivering voice, "You do have one clue however...The language of the small prayer seems to be in Spanish. Perhaps they live where the old language is still spoken...In the city of Old Campanula City."

Kikyo looked at the necklace with the charm of sun-setting rays lined with gold and filled with rubies. She sadly replied, "I wish I could go...But Madam Yura will not allow me...not unless I am adopted..."

Tsubaki glared at the other woman with anger but cooled the flame she was holding as she spoke, "Then escape...If she wish, I will come with you and we may travel to Campanula City, where, perhaps you family still resides and where I might find something about my own family."

Kikyo smiled for a moment, but answered again in a melancholy tone, "I would like to but who would protect the children when we are gone...? Unless you help me escape...Tsubaki, if you help me, I promise you, if I find my family, I will help you get out of this place so you can find your relatives."

Tsubaki smiled as she agreed, "Then it is settled...You shall leave tonight and you will be one step closer into finding who you really are."

The two young women exchanged an embrace, hiding away the grief they will both feel as they put their friendship aside to help the other find their home.

Meanwhile, in Blackthorn Great Britain, the Blackthorn Prince, Sesshomaru, finished packing his luggage as his younger brother watched in dismay. Clothing was flanged in the brown luggage case, carrying the force of anger and impatience the Prince was feeling. The younger heir, Inuyasha, began organizing the semi-royal attire in the luggage as more clothes were being thrown.

The younger Prince questioned, "Why are you so haste? The reward you have offered should bring forth the Princess in a mere day...On top of which, her aunt has also offered a reward to help find the Campanile Princess."

The older heir replied, "It does not matter...I sense a great deal of fraud and not one person shall bring the real Princess to Blackthorn or Xeranthemum Spain. If I find the Princess myself, then the Campanile residence would be just as it was a decade ago."

"I understand that...The country has had a measly dictator and needs the Campanile bloodline to reign...But I still don't understand why you have to find the Princess yourself? I know you had a close friendship with the Princess but you need to let her remaining family find her themselves. We have no part in this and it is best we stay out."

"It is quite easier for you to say that...I still live with the guilt that I could have prevented her disappearance, if I could remember what happened that night...Say what you wish, but I will still go to Campanile Mexico to find her."

Inuyasha gave a deep sigh as he watched Sesshomaru continue to pack the messy luggage bag. He stood up and walked to the doors of the chambers, saying to his older brother before he stepped out, "If you insist...But I shall come with you...Who knows? You might need the extra help."

His older brother smirked as he replied, "Then make haste...The ferry is near departure."

"I shall try then...Perhaps by the next morning, the great mystery shall be set aside."

Night fell quicker than spilt blood...The sky was clear and the stars could be seen as the real shape they are. Kikyo, quietly, continues to bundle herself up for the cold winter waiting for her. Tsubaki continues to try to open one of the window frames for the young girl to escape from. Once she finished wrapping the scarf around her, Kikyo went to her nightstand and took out her savings has had earned for the past decade and placed it inside her black trench coat. She quietly walked to where Tsubaki had at last opened the window frame. Kikyo cautiously stepped out of the window and set foot on a leaning large branch of a tree that didn't belong to the yards of the orphanage. She whispered to Tsubaki as she prepared to climb down the tree, "I promise I will help you...after I finally know who I really am."

Tsubaki smiled and closed the window as she peered though the closed curtains, making sure her friend did not fall from the grand tree. She was relieved when she saw she had safely made it to the ground as was now free from the abyss she once lived in.

It was near dawn when Kikyo arrived to the borders of Campanula City, where she believes her family still resides. After all, she was found near the city's boundaries...As the adrenaline rush continued to flow, she continued to make her way through the streets of Campanula.

Upon arriving to the crowded streets, she noticed flocks of people that were draped in thin blankets and wore decaying clothing began running towards the marina. It seemed that they were expecting their savior to come...

Given the chance, she looked through the city's buildings, in hopes of searching for any building holding any records of her family. She searched through the brittle alleys and stumbled upon an old woman, trying to keep herself warm from a small open fire. She kneeled before the woman and asked, "Excuse me...do you know where I may find any records or documents about the residences...?"

The old woman shook her head as she brought her hand to the young girl...Kikyo looked at the needy woman having thoughts of what would she do _if_ she was queen of the empire. She laughed at such a hoax she played in her head and quickly diminished the thoughts as she turned back her attention to the old woman. She reached in her pocket ant took out part of her earnings and placed it in the woman's hand.

With tears in her eyes, the old woman replied, "I know not of such a place...All records of such sort were destroyed during the Great catastrophe, all but the documents in the Campanile castle."

Kikyo stood up, not knowing what to feel when she heard the information. She anxiously asked, "Where is the castle?"

"Not far from where I stay...It is a mere mile away."

Kikyo was about to make her leave but stopped, looking back at the old woman who had just given her clue to finding her true identity. She was truly in her debt, but could only repay her by giving her warmth she was feeling. She took out the remainder of her earnings and placed them in her pocket of her dark brown wool sweater she was wearing underneath. She took her trench coat and placed it around the shoulders of the old woman. It seemed the old woman would not stop the rain her eyes continued to create...

After escaping from the flock of needy citizens, the Blackthorn Princes walked to the direction of the Campanile castle. Tired from the long voyage they had to ordeal, Inuyasha asked, "Why can we not take a rest?"

Sesshomaru merely replied, "We will once we arrive to the castle."

"Why are we going to the castle? What help will that give us?"

"Nothing...But it may give us information of who committed the massacre or where the Princess may have reside."

They continued to walk to the castle's path, unknowing that one being has made it before them...

Kikyo walked through the pale stone pathway that led to the castle's doors. She suddenly began to feel the true potential of the winter's wind as she continued to walk on the seemingly long path.

She finally was face to face to the gateway that may finally solve her seemingly endless mystery. Just as she was about to step in, she noticed a feline curiously staring at her. She walked to the tiny cat, wondering why it didn't startle when she picked it up. It snuggled against her, giving her a bit of warmth she desired, hoping she could feel that warmth once she stepped through the grand gold doors.

The doors were unlock and to her surprise, there was a warm haven as she stepped on the gold marble floor. She gazed at the large staircase made of pale gold marble with rails made of ivory. There were doors next to the staircase, leading to, what it seems to be, the grand ballroom. The feline jumped out of her hands and entered through on scurried into one of the doors. Kikyo chased after the feline, wondering what it was looking for. She stopped when she found herself in the center of the ballroom.

Images of the past monarchs suddenly appeared, as well as a few forgotten memories she suddenly began to remember. A few royal figures twirled around her, as well as the image of a tall young man that asked her to dance. Unknowingly accepting, she found herself waltzing and with one twirl, she was dressed in a pale blue dress. Images of the boy's face appeared in her mind...he had seen him from a dream's memoir. More royal figures appeared and a fatherly figure appeared that seeks to waltz with the young girl. As the ghostly music continued, she waltzed the the figure, recalling such dreams of seeing the phantom, as well the other figures that applauded. The daydream ended, when she heard a young woman's voice.

The phantoms disappeared when the feline appeared, with the young girl's voice calling out for her, "Kilala...? What's wrong?"

The young girl saw the seemingly confused woman standing in the center of the ballroom. She kindly asked, "Excuse me, can I help you with anything?"

Kikyo drew her attention from the paintings hung on the walls and turned to the young girl walking towards her. Her hair was within her length, containing the same hue of dark ebony. Her eyes were of dark mahogany, that held kindness within them. The feline jumped in the girl's arms as she replied, "I was told that I can find records of the past residences here...which is why I am here. I didn't mean to trespass."

"It is quite fine. No person has ever lived in these walls sine ten years ago...Quite strange, you remind me of someone."

"Seems impossible, I have lived in _Polemonio_ for most of my life and I have never once lived in Campanula City."

"That is reasonable...It seems Kilala have taken quite a fancy with you."

"Kilala..."

"She is the remaining kitten of the pet that belonged to the family that lived in the castle. You are welcome to search the library if you like. If you need any help, feel free to ask me or my sister Kagome."

"Then by any chance, do you and your sister reside here?"

"Of course not...By the way, I am Sango...," she hesitates as she finds a plausible excuse for her stay in the castle, "...My sister and I work here cleaning up the castle for the supposed "King", hence we could help you find what you need."

"Thank you...Which way is the library?"

"Up these stairs to the left..."

Sango pauses as she glares at the two figures that have entered through the ballroom's doors. She climbs down the stairs as she walks up to the the two men with her flames only making the figures being to jest.

She sternly asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he replied, "We wish to help find the Campanile Princess and nothing more."

Sango snapped, "You two have no part in this. Let the Campanile family find her. But not, I ask that you both leave and return to Blackthorn."

Inuyasha countered, "Do you have so much pride as to not let us help you? We can assist you and your family and finally help restore this empire."

"You can help by leaving and you have no need to speak in your royal voice...We have continuously met countless times...Long enough to speak in your semi-formal tone."

Inuyasha smirked as he jest, "Have you no sense in politeness...But if that is what you wish."

Kikyo paid no mind to the argument the group was having as she climbed up the stairs. She took notice of the painting, hanged in the center of the plateau of the stairs. Royal figures wearing precious royal garbs, posing in a serious matter as some sat and others stood. All remained in their serious pose, all except for, who seems to be, the youngest daughter of the King and Queen. The young girl sat on the Queen's lap, smiling to herself as she leaned against the seemingly kind Queen. Slim memories began to play in her mind as she continued to hear the group continue to argue.

Sesshomaru drew his attention from the Princess and his brother's quarrel to the young woman who was before the royal painting. He gazed at how she placed her hand on the portrait of the Campanile Princess. Her face remained hidden from him, making him wonder who she was.

Sesshomaru slyly walked to the staircase as he turned to Sango and asked, "Sango, who is this?"

Kikyo merely glimpsed in a quiet confused look at the man who questioned who she was. Sango climbed the stairs and stood beside Kikyo as she replied, "Leave her out of this. She merely wishes to look through the Campanile library...By the way miss, you have not told me your name."

Kikyo took her hand from the portrait and faced Sango, leaving a bit of confusion in her tone when she replied, "Pardon my rudeness...It is Kikyo."

Sesshomaru felt the inferno flames of anger and disbelief as he looked upon the face of the maiden. She resembled the Princess in the portrait, not to mention the side to side comparison began to build proof. Although his brother and the Xeranthemum Princess may not have noticed it, but this young maiden could possibly be the Campanile Princess...His precious _Campanilla_...His Campanile, Kikyo...

So, now, it could be a possibility that Kikyo might be _Campanilla_, although, I won't say if she is. XP

Hope you guys liked this chapter! (By the way, I don't know is "bellflower" is translated into campanilla;" I looked it up in a Spanish dictionary and it wasn't there! T.T) Please R and R! No flames!


	3. Beyond the Reincarnation of the Royal

Hey guys! As promised once more, here is chapter 3..But before moving on, I would like to apologize from my grammar errors in the previous chapters. Thanks to Sweet Ruby Moon, I will now proof-read my chapters and make sure they are okay…but…(hits desk) I got so pissed off that I didn't notice I made all of these mistakes, not to mention my strange habit of repetition! Then, it is my typing! Sometimes I type too fast I make mistakes (and forget to look over!) and at times my fingers seemed to be possessed. X.X But, now that I know, I will try to avoid stupid little mistakes. If, I made errors in this chapter or in any of the others, please notify me so I can avoid going through that rage I just had. -.- Thanks!

Btw, I have posted chapter 4 up too, since I will be busy with Mother's Day and all that stuff (and I have a big tendency in keep promises). I would have included the motherly chapter I am working on, but I think this will do for now. ;) Anyway, please enjoy and please R and R. No flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

And now chapter 3…

Chapter 3- Beyond the Reincarnation of the Royal Portrait

It was mere look upon the maiden face did Sesshomaru began to feel anger and disbelief...All this time, the Campanile Princess remained in the city of Campanula and through his searches, he missed the reincarnation of the portrait. Why had she suddenly appeared a decade after the massacre?

Sesshomaru climbed the stairs and stood before the supposed Kikyo. There was no fear in her eyes, only desires, desires to find where she belongs, but why? His anger didn't show on his face, but it seems she could find it...just like the Campanile Princess. What more proof could this maiden give him...? The necklace! Of course! If she had the remaining piece, that would be proof enough, but that shall be her last test...For now, he must recall what the young Campanile had enjoyed before her disappearance.

He walked to the portrait as he began to question, "Kikyo? Just like the Campanile Princess...In no offense, you resemble the Princess in quite a lot of features, with the addition of the rest of the royal family. Might you offer you last name?"

Sango angrily spoke, "Leave her out of your cloy. What you asked is quite personal for one to give."

Kikyo sadly replied, "That is quite all right...I have no last name, for at least this moment. I have resided in an orphanage in Polemonio and I have had no traces of my family. My name is all I have of my memories left and an heirloom."

He coldly turned to the girl and with ice in his voice he asked, "An heirloom you say? Might you show this 'heirloom'?"

Sango countered once more, "That's enough! Why this sudden interest in her past life?"

He replied in his cold voice again, "Can you not see it? She clearly resembles _Campanilla_. It could be possible that this could well in fact be her."

Inuyasha climbed the stairs and joined the group as he circled around Kikyo. He then said, "You are right...We may have solved the mystery."

Sango's tone turned gentle as she chimed in, "No offense to you Kikyo, but don't you think that we should think this further before jumping to any conclusions? What if it is a mere coincidence?"

Kikyo climbed down the steps as she replied in a surprised a jesting tone, "Of course it is! I have no memory of ever belonging to the 'Campanile' family nor any other proof that I am in fact this 'Campanilla'."

She climbed the rest of the steps but was stopped by a pleading group. Inuyasha pleaded, "Wait! You said that you have no memories at all of your past life, right? Let us say you lost you memory somehow and that you are in fact the Campanile Princess! Don't you at least want to find out?"

Kikyo sighed as she began to walk again out of the ballroom, "I would rather not waste your time."

Sango entreated, "Then just do us this one favor! Please? This is all we ask of you!"

Kikyo continued to make her way through the doors as she replied again, "It cannot be."

Sesshomaru sighed as he said, "Let me entreat you...What we ask is for a mere moment of you time? If it is proven that you are not the Campanile Princess, then we will make it up for your lost time and help you find your family. What do you say?"

"I am content," Kikyo hid her felt of flattery as she slyly replied.

Inuyasha walked to the maiden as he happily questioned in disbelief, "Does that mean you will stay?"

"Only for a mere day...I made a promise to someone and I hope to fulfill it in a great amount of haste."

"We shall try to arrange that, but you truly have no idea what burden you have just lifted from out shoulders!"

Sango shrewdly questioned Sesshomaru, "Well, what task have you in store for your lust for proof?"

He countered, "Why don't you come up with the first question?"

"Very well then...Kikyo, might you know any bias in archery?"

Kikyo turned to Sango as she replied, "Unfortunately, no. Is that all the proof you need?"

"Hasty aren't we?" Inuyasha jested.

"Despite your answer, we will see if you know of any archery...Let us meet in the gardens of the castle. I will get the bow and arrows for this test and we'll see if there is more hidden in you answer."

Sango left through the doors and left the remaining group in an eerie silence. Both men laid their attention on the maiden between, who continued to gaze at the portrait.

"Well Kikyo? Aren't you going to lead us to the gardens," Inuyasha questioned as he began to snicker, only irritating the young woman and his brother.

"Your hoaxes are getting tiresome," Kikyo countered as Sesshomaru sighed from her response.

He began walking in the direction of the gardens as he added, "Spare your breath...No matter how much you insist he will never stop."

/()\

/()\

They walked to the gardens of the castle, realizing the strength of the cold weather against the warmth they felt inside the castle walls. The garden was filled with icicles of flowers and tree braches. The once flowing cascade was frozen in time and the furnishings were decaying from the endless snow. They waited for Sango to return with the bow and arrows she had promised. Within a few minutes she returned with her sister, Kagome following right after her. The younger Princess could see why they would suspect that the young woman was the missing Princess.

"Okay, here is the bow and arrow...Do you see that elm tree nearby the cascade? See if you can aim and shoot at the heart of the tree," Sango instructed.

Kikyo did as she was told and took the bow and arrow. She placed the arrow in place and pulled the string tight, making it create the perfect pluck as she aimed at the tree. She then asked, "May I ask, what does archery have to with your test?"

Sesshomaru recalled memories of hunting the wild game with the Campanile Princess, how well she would shoot within long distances; so much so, she could master a special spiritual technique of her own. He answered, "The Campanile Princess was a master archer as was her older sister, the late Princess Jacinth...But besides shooting the perfect arrow, there was a unique treasure she bestowed on her arrows."

After her answer, she continued to take perfect aim at the tree, pulling the string tighter that continued to surprise the group behind her. After one last pull, she released the arrow, hearing what seems to be a cry of a phoenix...The arrow flew, creating a beam of lavender light as it hit the heart of the deceased tree. The group remained in shock, trying to gather as much as they could from what they have witnessed...Could she truly...? One more test should suffice the answer...

Kikyo looked at the silver bow and looked back at the group, trying to think of what to say from that point of shock she had let the monarchs through. She merely asked, "Is that what you seek for in you answer?"

Kagome handed her a quiver filled with arrows sharp enough to penetrate through the thickest bone and said, "Not quite...But, it is best that you hold on to these...Such power should be hidden in your hands...I see that the day is turning late...It is best that we continue tomorrow."

Her sister nodded as they went back inside the warmth of the roasting firewood. _Tomorrow_...Kikyo thought...She had only promised to stay for a mere day, yet that sacred arrow she shot...did it truly mean she could well in fact be the Campanile Princess? Her thoughts were in dismay when she felt the cold wind brushing on her...But then she grew numb when she took in depth the view of the frozen garden...

There were petals of red and white that were thrown on the stone-finished floor...She remembered droplets of water trailing down on the lake being filled by a cascade...She then remembered a young boy that was playing with her, a mere game of chase through a stream of flowerbeds...Her memoirs stopped when she spotted an illusion of a young woman calling for her.

She followed the young woman that led her to a labyrinth of trees and tall shrubs. She then saw the phantom crossing a trunk over a frozen stream and disappearing in the labyrinth. She remembered going through the same steps through her supposed dreams. She crossed the trunk, feeling familiar warmth taking her hand and leading her across the bridge. The young man greatly resembled the young woman that disappeared in the maze. Once crossing the trunk, the frozen trees melted the ice around them and began to bloom, as well as the tall shrubs...What did this all mean...?

Kikyo then heard Sesshomaru calling her and turned to cross the bridge back to the main garden. By his appearance, the shrubs and trees returned back to their dormant stage, the leaves and petals retreating back into stubborn buds. She felt a slight tug and took notice that the woman and man did not want her to leave. She looked back at the garden and noticed the Blackthorn Prince crossing the bridge to reach her. He seemed a bit annoyed when he reached her, although it was not her intention to do so. As their last lark, the phantoms gave one strong tug, waiting for the maiden to respond...With her mind set to escape, Kikyo gave one strong pull fell right into the phantom's hoax. She fell on the Blackthorn Prince that had approached her, hardly giving him time to react.

They fell on the banks of snow underneath a birch tree, with both their forces causing the snow from the branches to fall on top of them. Kikyo took notice that Sesshomaru injured his arm from the sharp icicle that nearly pierced her...if not for his sharp senses and brawn that protected her. Blood didn't seep out, but it did cause a bad injury for his sake. She stood up and allowed the Prince to recollect himself as well. Before questioning the Prince's state of health, she heard the phantoms giggle before they disappeared.

She turned her attention to the Prince and gently asked, "Are you alright? Let me see your arm..."

"It's just a flesh wound," the Prince smirked as he gently rubbed the bruise.

"Let me check just in case..."

"I said I'm alright," he exclaimed.

"Let me see just to be sure," she countered back.

The maiden caught grip of his arm and saw that the once flesh wound turned to be a semi-deep gash. Blood began to seep out; drops of scarlet water fell on the white snow they both stood on. The lethal icicle was crushed by his strength once recollecting himself from the fall and now crystals of frozen water were sprinkled around them. She took his hand and led him across the fallen trunk, where she then turned her attention back to him.

Kikyo softly spoke, "At least let me treat it...You might get an infection."

Sesshomaru retorted, "An infection…From what...? Frozen ice? Don't worry about me."

Kikyo released his hand and walked to the arch of dead vines and shrubs. She held back her tears as she spoke, "I wish you would finally tell me what it is you have against me...I have done nothing wrong to you and yet you treat me as though I am a past enemy. What is it that makes you have disgust for me?"

Sesshomaru walked to the maiden, replying as she wiped the snow from her black dusk hair, "It is nothing...The Campanile Princess was almost a sister for me...But as I continue to think of her, I am becoming uncertain of what it is I saw in her...Since we met, you greatly resemble her, her sisters and brother, her mother and father. Since the reward has been offered, numerous women have claimed to be the _Campanilla_ I have greatly loved. I hold not a loathsome for you, nor should I, for you are correct. You have done nothing wrong to me, merely bring back a tragic memory of mine...Enough of this, what was it you were doing in the labyrinth?"

Kikyo bit her lip, not knowing what to answer. Should she tell him the truth, that she had seen phantoms that were luring her in their time of play? She slightly turned and replied, "Nothing...I just wanted to see the blossoms on the other garden."

She continued to pluck the dead twigs off the branches of the vines, uncertain if he believed her answer. Judging from his silence, it seems he didn't buy it...but as he walked back to the paths of pale stones, it seemed he will believe her for the time being. He slightly turned to her and smoothly asked, "Aren't you coming?" he smiled as he continued, "You will catch a cold, or even worse, if you continue to stay here."

She walked next to him as she returned the grin and replied, "Not at the very least..."

The maiden shivered for a moment, but it stopped when she wrapped her arms around herself. The Blackthorn Prince noticed her reaction to the temping cold air and slyly commented, "See...Now you are going to fall ill."

She snapped back in a jesting tone, "No I am not! I am merely getting cold..."

He took off his coat and placed it on the shoulders of the stubborn maiden. How strange...? Her stubbornness reminded her a lot of the Campanile Princess...Memories of when he used to warn her to bundle up before they stepped in the frozen powder of rain; as usual, she would not listen and would normally fall ill...He walked alongside the young woman as they eagerly awaited for the warmth of the castle walls to welcome them in.

Kikyo concealed her blushing cheeks, but the war of rose and lilac would not cease...It seemed Sesshomaru noticed her reaction to his chivalrous ways and merely snickered. She took notice of the smile he had on his face and could not help but smile too. That sublime smirk brought back her memoirs...she had seen that grin somewhere...smiling with her...

Well, I hope this makes people happy, Kikyo + Sesshomaru fans I mean. . It may be a small hint of romance, but I promise it will get better! Please R and R! Thanks!


	4. Desires and Hatred to Ressurrect

As you may have read, I will be busy all weekend, but have no fear! Here is chapter 4! Please R and R! No flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

And now chapter 4…

Chapter 4- Desires and Hatred to Resurrect the Sleeping Beauty...the Deceased Lily

In the city of Ionopsidium, a large fort made of iron bricks and surrounded by an iron fence pierced the heart of the fair city. The fort was untouchable as it was cold, for it belonged to the supposed king...

The king, Naraku, glared out of his balcony, covered with thorny vines and deceased lilies, viewing the people that walked through their fields. He saw their hopes diminished, one by one, as they searched for any traces of left-over crops. Foolish, he thought, for he claimed that it is common sense that there are no crops blooming in the cold weather they were facing.

He walked back inside his study, wiping off the snow that fell on his uniform. He then turned his attention to a black coffin that was laid on a black steel frame, resting not too far from where he stood. The coffin was kept in an eerie shrine of purple curtains, gracefully draped on both ends of the casket, only keeping its right free of lavender. He stepped down the minor step of the balcony and walked to the open space of purple. He opened the upper coffin door, to view his sleeping beauty...

There, in his vile hands, Naraku kept the corpse of Jacinth, her carcass preserved from a spell he had placed when she was found ten years ago...Her state remained intact; her wounds healed as he felt his Princess had no need to shed tears from the gashes she received that December's night. Aside from the lily, the rest of the Campanile family had also suffered the curse of the spell. It was all part of his plan...

A knock came to his door and instructed his guard to enter, filling him with fear as he glanced at a carcass of a late Princess. He spoke through his fear, "My King, I regret to inform that rumors of the missing Princess are true...It was even said that a reward has been offered to retrieve the Princess."

Naraku spoke in disgust, "So then...No wonder...That day when I instructed the troops to search for the remains of the family...Her corpse was the only one that was not found..."

A silence entered the room, until the guard asked, "What do you want us to do?"

"Find the Princess before the wench and her daughters of Xeranthemum find her...She is the last person I need to make my plans work...If the Princess is still alive, I can use her soul to resurrect my sleeping beauty...She may have sealed her soul away in her afterlife, but she cannot protect the soul of her younger sister...Soon after, my long felt desires will come true. Go forth no and find her...But remember to bring her back alive!"

The guard bowed and exited out of the study, leaving Naraku to gaze back once more to his deceased lily. Her corpse gleamed with a heavenly blue light that came from his curse. Anger soon flooded through him as he thought of that night, that night when he revealed his secret as a sorcerer...A sorcerer who only wanted to obtain power as well as the love of Jacinth, which she could not give...The hatred he felt for the man she fell in love with had caused him to be fueled with hysterical fury and brought him to kill the flower he had deeply adored.

His only void of that mistake was placing his vile lips on the frozen lips of his beloved. Warmth would be restored back to her, once he condemns the spirit of _Campanilla_ to his Jacinth...

/()\

/()\

Kikyo carefully places the fresh herbs and vegetables in the stew she was helping Kagome prepare. She asked as she took out the fine china in the chestnut cabin, "Then, you and your sister, Sango, are daughters of the Queen Midoriko? Why have you traveled far from Xeranthemum Spain?"

Kagome replied as she stirred in the final ingredients, "We have come in hopes that we may find our cousin...We were very close, although I could say she was far closer to the Blackthorn Prince. But tell me, what memories have you still left?"

The maiden sat on a stool nearby the stove and replied, "My memories are unclear...I have visions coming to me randomly, as though I am unable to control them...There are instances when I start to see the figures step out of their void...As though they are spirits crossing the purgatory from whence they came."

The young woman continued to stir the stew, tasting it if it was near complete and said, "Perhaps it is a sign...The more often the memoirs continue their lyrical skies, the closer you are in finding your family. Since when have you had your memories come back?"

"Since the time I first set foot in the capital...It could well be a sign indeed."

"Enough reminiscing, lest we ruin hopes of retrieving of what has been misplaced."

They giggled for a bit as they served the meal in the corresponding china. The bowls were seemed to be made from ivory and lined with gold patterns of vines and blossoms. They set the china on a silver tray and took it to the dining room not too far from the ballroom. The long table was still sturdy, considering the fact it has not been taken well car of for the past ten years. A candle stand has been already lit in the center of the table, with small carafes of dried flowers circling the stand. Within time, the young group ate their meal in a sullen silence, the only sound came from the crackling of the burning wood in the fireplace. By the end of the candles' wax, the first and last sound had come from the clattering of plates. What was now silence, now turned into an argument as the royal members fussed of who is to launder the table and plates.

Not standing the bickering and clashing of plates and cups, Kikyo picked up the abandoned tray with a few china pieces and went to the kitchen. Just as she was just about to wash the tray and the china pieces, she heard a whisper calling her name. She turned to see two maidens, around her age, directing her to come to them. One of the maidens draped in the shade of lavender with the hue of fair brown in her hair, continued to call her name, as the other scarlet-headed maiden dressed in garnet continued to gesture her to follow them. Kikyo hesitated, but then, they might be able to help her in her search...by first asking who they are...

/()\

/()\

She followed the giggling Princesses gracefully sprinting outside of the kitchen to the main staircase in the front entrance. Once arriving, she could see the dining room resides east of the staircase, whereas the ballroom laid west. Up the maidens climbed the marble steps, with a wondering child climbing behind them. They turned to the right and climbed the smaller case that led to the middle of what seems to be a hallway. They turned left and continued to sprint through a grand hall of mirrors, chandeliers, paintings and tapestries. By the end of the hall, there were grand red doors, which seemed to have been scorched from a previous fire. The maidens took a corresponding door and opened it simultaneously.

Kikyo stepped in the bedroom, viewing the splendor of the room which had seemed to have belonged to a small child. Abandon rag dolls and miniature palaces were left adjacent to the grand bed draped with canopy of a light pink hue. Tablets of unfinished work were left nearby the left windows holding the view of the royal gardens; paints and brushes were spilt over a red rug trimmed with a silver pattern. Nearby the doors was a well-finished desk, seeming to be made of gold, with its analogous chair. A small couch was placed next to the railing of the tall windows, furnished with dark red curtains. In general, she felt the child who had stayed in these chambers must have had been extremely fortunate enough to reside in a grand bedroom as the one she was standing at.

The female phantoms playfully pulled the maiden to sit with them, near the once abandoned play palace. She picked up a rag doll, made of in a peach cloth with brown threads sewed on at the top of the head and dressed in a simple green dress. She looked up to see a grand collection of porcelain dolls standing on a grand staircase of shelves. She stood up to view the frozen masterpieces until she heard footsteps' coming from outside the hall...It was the Blackthorn Prince...

Sesshomaru stepped in the room and glanced through the room to find Kikyo. He found her, but to his dismay, he spotted her with two spirits standing beside her as her attention drew to him. He quickened his steps, not knowing if the lingering spirits were friend or foe. By the time he reached her, they were gone, only leaving the cold air of the restlessness.

Speechless, he looked at her, wondering if it was the phantoms that were the ones that led her to the labyrinth earlier in the day. In that moment, he knew it was the phantoms that still resided in the palace, but not just any other phantom, but the spirits of the royal family.

She looked away from his prying eyes and said, "I must take my leave. I had only offered to stay for the day."

She walked past him until she felt a strong grip on her arm. She turned to see his reason why, but he wouldn't look at her face. He said, "You cannot leave...There are still many questions that need to be answered. You will not leave until I see for myself that are indeed the Campanile Princess."

Kikyo sighed, gently asking, "What makes you think that I am her? What do you see that you don't see in other women that resemble her? What is that convinces you that I am her?"

Sesshomaru releases her arm and pulls out a hidden silver locket clasped around his neck. He turned to her and showed her the portrait of the Princess and from that moment, Kikyo now knew why he wouldn't let her go. The young girl that once stayed in the chambers where they both stood, greatly resembled her...just as the painting hung in the ballroom...Why couldn't she see it before?

She looked into his hopeful eyes and with tears in her eyes, she looked at the floor and said, "I made a promise...I have to fulfill it...I will stay."

Sesshomaru slightly smiled and he left her in the room, allowing her to recollect herself from the possible truth. Kikyo sat on the bed and she embraced the rag doll...It can be possible that she could well in fact be the Campanile Princess...

/()\

/()\

Back at the Iron Fort, Naraku continues to wait for news from his troops. He then sees his guard enter his study and notified, "I regret to inform my King, but we have not yet found the Princess...If you wish, I will instruct the troops to search again."

Naraku angrily stood up as he bellowed, "You have the nerve to tell me this? A few hours after I have given you orders? Campanile Mexico is a large country, it would have not take you a short period of time to inform me this. Did you give up between the interlude of your search?"

The guard meekly answered, "No your Highness...but..."

"Enough! I will look for the Princess myself. Take your leave before you are imprisoned."

The guard left and once after his departure, Naraku stepped down from his desk and walked to a black steel table, next to the carcass of the late Princess. He unveiled a black orb and at his touch, deep purple energy appeared as he chanted a spell. The orb flashed an angry black light as it showed the sorcerer where the Campanile Princess resided. She rested in the city of Campanula...

Quite a situation we have here. Naraku wants "Campanilla's" soul to resurrect Jacinth and he now knows where she is…Reminds me of when Kikyo was resurrected .(best day of my life! .) On top of which, Kikyo is now beginning to believe she could well in fact be "Campanilla"; with Sesshomaru continuing to persuade her to stay, who wouldn't believe they could be royalty? Is she really the Princess? Who knows, but I won't utter it out. You guys will just have to wait for now! XD Well, I'm done for now. Please R and R! No flames! Thanks! (Wait! Thanks for the reviews!) (Btw, tell the jewel of your Mother's Day how much you love them. .)


	5. Distressing Feelings

Okay, first of all, I would like to apologize to the 'Campanile' readers for not being able to update this story so much. Lately, I've lost my mojo for this story, but I got it back.;) Please R and R. No flames please! Thanks!

A/N: Well, I know I have said it is based on "The Phantom…", so here is where it comes into play (only a teeny bit).

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

And now chapter 5…

Chapter 5- Distressing Feelings

Small drops of blood fall on the brittle carpet from where Kikyo sat on. The cause of her injury on her knee came faster than the speed of light...She was in her 'taming sessions.' Although she had agreed to prove a mistaken fact, she should have become aware of what extremes they would have put on her.

As she tried to soften the swelling, she heard a gentle voice calling her...It was faint, but it remained the strongest whisper in the quiet room. A motherly voice said to her, "Do not do that. It will only make the injury worst."

Suddenly, another phantom appeared before her eyes. Sitting at the maiden's level, the phantom held her palm slightly above the wound. Spiritual energy seeped out of the illusionary hand. Kikyo looked at the phantom as it continued the healing...She had seen her once before...Where has she set eyes on the graceful motherly phantom?

The phantom disappeared when Sesshomaru entered through the creaking doors. He gazed at Kikyo, wondering if in a mere second, he had seen a phantom. Although, without a doubt, there have been recurrences of the phenomenon since the arrival of the orphan. He walked to the maiden, sitting before her injured knee and began applying the ointment.

Hiding his blush as he rubbed the herbal oils, he heard her ask, "Sesshomaru is this castle haunted?"

Concerned, he continued and wiped the excess blood when he replied, "I believe not. The Princesses Kagome and Sango should know, yet, I believe in their stay, they have yet to be disturbed by the supernatural."

"May I ask what my next session is?"

"For now, nothing...After the accident with that brutal horse, it is best we recollect your memories with something less extreme."

"What could be 'less extreme'?"

"Well... we could do something in common etiquette, reverences...ballroom waltzing...Anything that will not put you in danger. However, you should have listened to me when I told you not to ride that wild horse.

"It was not wild, all it needed was a chance...My accident was not provoked by the horse, but instead by a tree's root.

"A root caused _your_ injury? Don't protect that fiend," he began wrapping the injury, "In due time, that horse will be taken to the slaughter house where it will get the punishment it deserves-"

"-I prohibit you from having that creature killed. If you do, I will leave and your endless mystery will remain unsolved," she warned.

"I was doing it for your well being, but I see you cannot offer thanks for kind deeds," he countered as he wrapped the cloth tighter.

He glared at her as she did to him. The cloth seemed endless as he continued to wrap the wound. The angry stared ended when Sango entered the room. She handed him a sealed letter as she informed the Prince, "This has just arrived for you."

Sesshomaru stood up and opened the seal. It was a letter from the Lotus family...a mere invitation. He sighed and said, "It is an invitation...The Lotus family has invited us to their annual 'masquerade.' Shall we go?"

"Is it not addressed to you," Sango asked.

"Apparently not. It claims that they know you and your sister are currently staying in the Blackthorn castle."

"Perhaps we should, but I will not celebrate with this mystery remaining unsolved."

"However, this might be the occasion we need to see if Kikyo is in fact _Campanilla_."

They glanced at Kikyo who was fixing the over-covered wound. After tying the final knot, Sango asked her, "This may be unexpected but, will you come with us to Lotus Japan? We were invited to their festivities and this might prove suffice that you are the lost princess."

Kikyo remained silent, recalling what she had promise Tsubaki before she left. She did want to unveil her past, but she could not afford to leave her home. Clutching her heirloom, she replied, "I agreed to confirm your questions...but, I cannot go...Yet, as you have said if this might help to recover my memories..."

She paused as she stared at her charm. What choice did she have? Perhaps her friend could wait awhile yet. Sesshomaru then asked her, "Then what is your choice?"

"I will go."

With sighs of relief, the young royalty exited out of the bedroom, allowing her a moment's privacy. However, the Prince came back in and said to her, "We will take the ferry tonight. It should take us to Lotus Japan just in time for the masquerade." She nodded on response and he left. Yet, unknown to her, she was being watched...

Naraku twirled his hand around his black orb. At long last, he found the lost Princess. What relief he felt rush to his veins. All he needed to do was to dispose of the young heir and have her soul resurrect his deceased Princess.

"Young Princess, young _Campanilla_, you will soon have you end, but by what means? An unknown accident? A lethal dose of poison? What shall I do? Perhaps my phoenixes might help..."

With that said he draped his orb in a purple cloth and began casting his spell. He sinister spoke, "Raise from your slumber my fiery phoenixes! Find the Campanile Princess and bring her to me! Search through every bodies of water and through every tall tree! Search this entire earth if needed, but bring the Princess to me!"

Small orange-yellow tinted birds flew from a vortex. They circled around their master as though they were retrieving information from him. In one last circle, they stormed out of the large ironed windows and began their search.

After packing all the gowns and coats Kagome had found for her, Kikyo sat on her bed. She waited for news when they shall leave for the ferry. It seems as thought time is quickly slipping from her hands. She worried if Tsubaki was not tormented from Yura's punishments. Perhaps she should have taken her friend in her quest. However, the younger orphans needed someone to protect them. She heard the door creak...It was Sesshomaru...

He entered the dark room and sat next to her. He began, "I am sorry about what I said before."

She joined, "About what?"

"It is about the horse. I ordered for the horse not to be taken. I hope you are satisfied."

She remained silent, which worried the Prince if their minor disagreement had truly brought her to rage. He continued, "What are you thinking? Are you concerned about going to Lotus Japan?"

She quietly replied, "Not at the least. I only hope this riddle will finally have its answer. Shall me sessions continue on the ferry?"

"Of course...Perhaps with the lessons of etiquette and waltzing might prove our hopes...Your dreams as well."

"And if they don't?"

"Then...," his voice grew in minor grief, "I have wasted my time in finding my future bride."

His confession stunned her. If she was indeed the Princess, she would have learned of his plans. She blushed as she said, "You were planning to marry her? How old was she when you last spoke with her?"

He replied in the same tone, "Around seven...I was fourteen at that time...As strange as love is, her young charm have given birth to my affections...I agreed when she came of age, I will not hesitate to ask her to marry me. Do you find it odd Kikyo?"

"It is not at al odd. Love can be strange as you said. Of course, in previous times, the other royalty were subjected to wed at a young age. I find your love not odd, but rather touching."

His tone lightened as he smirked when he said, "You speak just as though her voice was in your soul. If you are truly my _Campanilla_, I would ask you at this moment my proposal-"

"-That wouldn't be wise. If I am not the Princess, you would have proposed to a mere orphan."

"Even so, as of now, I realized your true resemblance to the Princess. If I were not madly in love with her, I would most likely have fallen in love with you."

He took her hands in his. They remained in his warm clasps, in which continued to make her blush. She quickly stood up as she said, "Come to you senses, you are now in an illusion. Better yet, when shall we leave?"

He released her hands as he collected himself. In that moment, he had succumbed to his linger love. What pledge has he made with the maiden? What had caused him to lose control of his feelings? For his sake, he hoped she was the Princess, to at least make his love confession easier.

He stood up and said, "We shall depart now. I will meet you by the gates."

Kikyo glanced as Sesshomaru took her luggage and exited the creaking doors. She placed her coat on and noticed a glimmering light on the carpet. She walked to it and noticed it was a locket. Perhaps it belonged to the Prince...Perhaps it belonged to _Campanilla_...She placed the chain in her pocket and finally left the bedroom. She stood by the entrance, having one more view before she left. Perhaps, it will be the last time she shall ever see the childish bedroom.

Stepping into the hard snow, she saw the royal heirs boarding a black carriage. They were ready to leave; all they were waiting for was for Kikyo. She took one final look at the castle and headed to the carriage. As the passengers were set, the horseman whipped the two black horses and they left. But unknown to them, the fiery phoenixes viewed the departing carriage. They followed the carriage as it was almost near the ferry docks. Finally, they dove down to the coach ready for attack...

Inside the car, the group remained in silence. Sango petted Kilala while Kagome read her book. Kikyo stared out the window as Sesshomaru did opposite to her. The only one at ease was Inuyasha who slept in his nap. As the feline looked out the window, her hairs stood on end as she spotted the tiny phoenixes. Sango looked down at the feline and questioned its uneasiness. Soon, the answer became clear as they heard screams from the driver...

Sesshomaru pulled the window down as he witnessed flames circling the rider. From a bump in the road, the rider fell as it was consumed in flames. The women screamed from the unexpected death of the rider. With the horseman gone, the phoenixes focused on the horses. They furiously flapped their wings as they brought the horses in confusion and fear. They ran in high speed as the passengers were near falling from their seats.

Inuyasha questioned as he woke up from his nap, "What happened?"

"It seems the rider is killed. We need to stop those horses before we are caught in a wreck," Sango replied.

Kagome tried to remain in her seat as she asked, "But how? The only possible way is if we stop the horses ourselves."

As they continued to ride on the rough road, Kikyo peaked through the window belonging to the rider. Possibly, they might have a chance to cease their crash. She turned to Sesshomaru as said, "There might be another way to stop this. Can you cut the horses' reigns with your sword?"

He looked through the small window, viewing at his target before he acted. He said to her, "I might. Either way, one of us had to leave the car."

He opened the car door as heavy winter air entered the carriage. He climbed against the harsh winds and got on top. As they were near the docks, he needed to act fast before they crash in the small town. He unsheathed his Tokijin and cut the iron reigns. They were free from near death's end, until a phoenix appeared and melted off one of the wheels. From the subsiding of the car, the Prince needed to be back in the near-safe car. As he tried to get back inside, he felt a small tug on his uniform. He safely came inside, if not for Kikyo's help. Standing by the opened door, Sesshomaru told Inuyasha, "Use Tetsuaiga to remove the wheels on your side."

With that said, the Princes finally stopped the carriage. They remained in place, taking deep breaths at the stop of the vehicle. Resting for a bit on his seat, the elder Prince heard his brother say, "What do we do now? Do we get another carriage?"

Sesshomaru replied in a bit of anger, "Don't be a fool! Never again, shall I trust a horse-drawn carriage."

Kikyo looked at the Prince, as she could not help but smile from his remark. Her smile disappeared when they began to exit. Each carrying their heavy luggage, they walked the remainder of the road to the docks. At long last, they arrived to their ferry.

In her bed, Kikyo thought of what she could possibly discover in her journey from home. She glanced at Sesshomaru who was across from her. She recalled his brave acts in their near accident. It attracted her, although, his bravery triggered another lost memory. She had seen him unsheathed Tokijin, but she can't recall from where.

She turned to the wall and slowly fell asleep. As she slept, Naraku glared at the maiden. He said as he twirled his hand around his magical orb, "You may have escaped from his mishap, but you shall not escape the next. Continue to dream, for it shall be your last."

The following morning, Kikyo was awakened by Kagome and Sango. Dazedly, she got up and heard Kagome say to her, "Well, now that you have rested, we will continue with your training."

Sango handed her a pink gown overstuffed with petticoats. She said, "Put this on and meet us at the deck."

She watched as the maidens left. Though they spoke in playful tones, she knew they were not going to make this session any easier that the others. She looked at the dress and hesitated to put it on. In her opinion, it was not appalling, except for the numerous petticoats underneath the true dress. She then decided she would remove all but one petticoat.

After tearing the numerous pieces of cloth, she placed on the dress. Searching through her luggage, she found a simple barrette and clasped her bangs onto a few of her locks. Her bangs were not entirely secured by the pin, for it frustrated her as they continued to remain on her shoulders. Yet her slight flaw, somewhat was pleasing to her image. As she saw her reflection, she could not help but think of the elder Prince would find her pleasing. As she did minor touch ups to the simple pink dress, she recalled her conversation with the Prince. His words of marriage made her heart lightened; although her chances of an affair with him are slim...Collecting herself, she rid her foolish thoughts and joined the group on deck.

Remaining by the stair door, she glanced at the heirs. Kagome continued reading her book; Sango was playful with Kilala; Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were gazing at the open sea. Watching the older Prince's locks of winter dance with the wind, gazing at his stern face full of hidden emotions, he continued to charm her. After summoning the courage to face the Prince with her new image, she stepped on the hard floor catching the attention of Kagome.

Happily, she commented, "Kikyo, you have finally come! Well, now we will begin with the lesson. Inuyasha? Sesshomaru?"

They ignored the young girl's calling, until she said in a louder tone, "Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" They turned and remained at awe from the sudden change in the maiden. As they continued to gaze, Kagome sly remarked, "Well, as soon as you are done star-gazing, I need one of you to waltz with Kikyo-"

In union, the brothers replied, "-I will!"

Glancing at each other, they exchanged a glare and turned away. As Kikyo watched, it brought not the slightest flattery. Instead, she pitied them that they have been charmed through a maiden's looks. She sighed to herself when she heard the brother's mindless brawl. For a moment, the continued until Sango stepped in.

"Stop this fight! Obviously, neither one of you can maturely resolve this, despite your ages. Since you can't come up with an answer, I will pick for you...Sesshomaru."

Despite feeling fortunate in waltzing with the maiden, he felt embarrassed that he was willing to be caught in a 'duel' just to waltz. Even so, he will not pass the opportunity to dance with the hidden beauty. He stood before her, absorbing her delicate features as much as he could before returning to his pledge. He bowed and she reverenced. He took her hand and placed his arm around her waist as she placed her hand on his soldier. As he led her in the waltz of hidden music, he could see she was slightly blushing. He smirked as they continued to glide.

Feeling the need to remove their silence, he spoke to her so she may be the only one to hear, "You look lovely in that dress."

She asked in the same whisper, "Do you think so?"

"Of course. You look just like a Campanile, but far lovelier," he said with a playful smile.

She smiled from his compliments, but then their conversation stormed back in her mind. He should not say such praises, she thought. As much as her heart is now begging for his affections, she could not destroy the bond he has for the Princess.

The waltz seemed to have no end, although, they played the music in their heads. They continued to exchange smiles, ignoring their audience. By the end of the waltz, he picked her up and twirled her around. She giggled as he placed her back to her feet, but her smile disappeared when he grew in grief once more. Their twirl, he thought, was just as the twirl he and his Princess shared that fateful night...

He whispered to her, "You will be fine at the ball." He bowed and headed to their room.

Kikyo gazed at Sesshomaru as he disappeared from her sight. Perhaps before they had waltzed, she should have given him his gold locket.

That night, as the group headed to their corresponding beds, Kikyo took out the locket and carefully gazed at it. She would have given it back to the Prince if he had not quickly fallen asleep. She became startled when she heard Kagome tell her, "Try to sleep Kikyo. If we were wise taking the ferry heading west from Blackthorn, we should arrive in the afternoon."

She hid the locket under her pillow as she lay down. She stared at the pallid wall again, while trying to fall asleep. Finally, her eyes grew heavy and she entered the dream realm.

Back at Naraku's castle, he spied on the maiden until he was sure she was in deep slumber. The army of tiny phoenixes remained in mid-air as they were instructed, "Go forth my minions, seep into her heart and enter into her dreams. Make sure, her fantasies are truly blissful, she could just die on the spot."

A small group of phoenixes left the castle and flew to the ferry. Agile as they were, they entered through the locked door and searched in darkness for their target. Gracefully twirling from where the maiden rested, they disguised themselves as infant swallows. Once their disguises were on, they entered her body and into her heart...

Kikyo awoke from the sun's heated rays, but what she had seen surprised her. She sat up as flowers fell off from her locks. She noticed she was dressed in a simple turquoise dress, her barrette still remaining in place. Next to her in the flowerbed, there were a few swallows happily chirping their song. She picked one of them up with her finger and petted the tiny head of the infant bird. Easily succumbed by the adorable infant, she had failed to see she was being sprinkled by flower buds.

When she stood up, she glanced at the two figures that played their hoax. They were the twin phantoms she encountered in the labyrinth...but how did they get into her dreams? She heard the female phantom say, "Come with us _Campanilla_. Our sisters are waiting."

The male phantom took her hand and said, "If you are afraid to come, I will hold your hand."

The female phantom playfully sprinted through the large number of flowers. She could not help, but join her caper. The three figures continued leaping, until Kikyo heard a familiar voice, "_Campanilla_..."

She turned and to her surprise, it was Sesshomaru. He took her into his arms and twirled her around once more. In one spin, she became dizzy and landed softly on the cushioning flowers. She heard the woman playfully say, "On your feet _Campanilla_, we cannot leave our sisters waiting." Kikyo took Sesshomaru's offering hand and stood up, yet she did not know her dream is truly a reality...

In a trance, Kikyo got up from her bed and headed out the doors. As the others continued to sleep, Kilala heard footsteps and noticed the maiden walking in her sleep. She pounced off Sango's bed and dashed to where Sesshomaru rested. She did all she could to awaken the Prince and rescue the maiden from certain harm.

In the fantasy, the group continued to sprint through the foliage. Each step they took felt as though they were as light as a feather. The male phantom said to the other merry figures, "Be careful. This hill is hard to climb!" They climbed the steep hill, while, unknowing she was in fact climbing the stairs.

Meanwhile, Kilala had successfully woken up Sesshomaru. He sat up and watched the feline pounce as she tried to explain what she had witnessed. When she pointed to the bed, he then realized Kikyo was gone. He got up and began searching for the maiden through the hallway and in any possible rooms. He continued calling her, but she was not in neither hallway, nor room. He other option was the deck...

In the uplifting fantasy, the group continued to sprint through the frolic of tall trees and flower buds. Kikyo heard the female phantom leading the group say, "We are almost here _Campanilla_! See, our sisters have been waiting by the lake." In reality, she had been walking by the edge of the boat.

As they walked to the where the other two phantoms stood, she heard the fair-brown haired maiden say, "_Campanilla_, you look so lovely! Come here, look at your reflection." As Kikyo looked at her image in the lake, she heard the other phantom say, "Do not worry _Campanilla_, you will soon become part of that shallow water." She looked at the reflections of the phantoms and Sesshomaru as they all revealed their true identities. One by one, they transformed into large fiery phoenixes. In a flapping frenzy, they tried to make the maiden fall overboard. They would have succeeded if the Prince had not arrived...

Hearing the screams coming from Kikyo, Sesshomaru rushed to her as he saw her protecting herself from her nightmare. Before falling from the ferry's tip, he carried the struggling maiden and placed her in the safety of the boat.

As he tried to wake her up, he said, "Kikyo! Kikyo! Wake up!"

After the excessive struggle, she woke up, traumatized from the reality of the nightmare. In tears she said, "The phantoms...The phantoms of the castle tried to kill me! You, as well, joined in their killing riot!"

Confused, he asked her, "Who? Who tried to kill you?"

She spoke through her weeping, "The phantoms that continue to appear! They have followed me from the castle and they tried to kill me just now! You were in my dream and you tried to push me in the lake!"

He embraced her as he tried to consul her, "It was only a nightmare. No one is going to hurt you now."

Her crying would not stop, as he carried her back to bed. Sitting by her side, he remained in place until she soundly fell asleep. After hearing her soft breathing, he went back to bed, but her description of her nightmare troubled him. Could the phantoms of the Campanile family truly want the maiden to die? It couldn't be. Perhaps it was just like any other nightmare...

Unknowing, Naraku had witnessed the entire event. He grew into a violent rampage as he overturned furniture and broke glass and vases. Once calming down, he glared at the orb as he watched Kikyo fall soundly asleep. He sinisterly spoke, "If my phoenixes cannot easily bring you down, perhaps it is time you face me!"

In a plume of purple smoke, he disappeared and arrived to Lotus Japan. In a brittle manor, he uncloaked his orb, as he now spied on the plans of the group. "So, they intend to celebrate in the festivities of the Lotus family. Let us hope _Campanilla_ does not get caught in a terrible accident." He snickered as the sun quickly began rising over the East. They will soon arrive...

Yeah, a little bit of action, but I hope to improve that. In addition, there is not that much romance, thus far, but it is getting clear Sesshomaru might have a thing for Kikyo, kinda…Also, just wanted to add, I don't really know if going east to Japan takes about three days, but heck, it's the year 5000 in this story. ;)

Just to clear things up, it actually turns out that "campanilla" does mean bellflower, or so I have read in a Spanish dictionary. So, now that the name worked out, I can move on with this story.;) Anyway, thanks for reading! (Forgot to mention…thanks for the reviews!)


	6. The Masquerade's Blessing in Disguise

Just wanted to make thing up…Anyway, just wanted to give the heads up again…Now, here is where there is more "The Phantom…" stuff, well, from the musical. Please R and R. No flames please! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Disclaimer: for "The Phantom of the Opera" lyrics (you'll see why. ;)) I don't own the lyrics of "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" and "All I Ask of You" (they are italicized) They belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber.

And now chapter 6…

Chapter 6- The Masquerade's Blessing in Disguise

As the morning sun casts its morning rays, Sesshomaru awakens and turns to see Kikyo. She was not there. Worried that she endured another nightmare, he searched for her at the deck. Luckily, she was not harmed.

She was by the tip of the ferry, gazing at the sea until she heard Sesshomaru coming. She turned to him, weakly smiling to the Prince as he joined her in their sea gazing. He broke their silence when he asked, "Are you alright? You still seem to be a bit traumatized."

She replied in a near whisper, "No, I am fine." She changed the subject, "It seems we are almost here. Lotus Japan seems so peaceful in the morning."

"It is. Are you worried about tomorrow's masquerade?"

"Worried, no. Nervous, yes."

They weakly laughed as they soon fell into another silence. He then said, "Have any memories come back to you yet?"

"A few, although they were not entirely clear."

"Perhaps with today's and tomorrow's lessons, more might come back to you."

"I hope so. To be honest, I feel I am at the brink of finally discovering my true identity. That nightmare I had, it reminded me of so many lost moments of play."

"Then, is there a possibility you might be the lost Princess?"

"I cannot say for sure. Although my heart is yes, my mind is saying no."

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the sea. His mind was filled with all the evidence he had witnessed. The phantoms of the deceased family appearing before her eyes, the Sacred Arrow _Campanilla_ and Jacinth could only fire, and best of all, the nightmare. If it is truly her, what would he do? He confessed he would immediately propose to her, and he will, at the very spot where he finds her...

Kikyo, sitting on her bed, tries to consul her nervous thoughts. She looked at her image in the tall vanity mirror. Her pink long ruffled sleeved dress annoyed her for the immense number of petticoats. Yet, she had to endure the fashion of the royalty. She placed a barrette, decorated with a small bouquet of roses, white lilies and purple irises at the back of her head, securing her bangs in place. Recalling the lessons she received from Kagome and Sango, she quickly practices her etiquettes and waltz. She stopped when she heard a knock on her door. She questioned, "Who is it?"

She opened the door, revealing Sesshomaru. Dressed in his royal black uniform with his right shoulder cloaked with his cape, she did her best not to show her blushing cheeks. She allowed him to enter as he was once again, overcome with the image of the maiden. He then said, "The celebration is about to start. Are you ready?"

"I am...but I don't know if I will pass with the other royals in the ballroom. For sure, I will be more distinct."

"Of course not! It is a masquerade. Everyone will be in costume or in masks, and for certain it is not formal."

"In that case, I am ready."

"Do not forget your mask."

She walked to her nightstand and picked up the matching pink mask. Covered in glitter, outlined with small pearl-like stones, and decorated with a small cluster of roses at one side, she placed the mask on. Unknowing to Sesshomaru, she placed the locket in her pocket. She needed to give him back his heirloom this night...

Taking Sesshomaru's hand, they left the bedroom and headed to the main ballroom. Kikyo gasped in disbelief. The ballroom was decorated with sheers strips of cloth leading to the large chandelier in the center. Each column held a small arrangement of wildflowers and of course, the lotus flower. The peach-painted room held a certain haven...One could just die here...

Dressed in dark attire, Naraku remained hidden behind a column. Searching through the false faces, he spotted the maiden, as she steps down the stairs with the Prince by her side. Joining the waltzing royal members, he bowed as she reverenced and they waltzed. The pair was not just in the eyes of their unknown enemy, but also in the eyes of the Lotus Princess...

Sipping her wine, Kagura glared at Sesshomaru as he happily waltzed with Kikyo. She saw the Princess Ayame of Rose Germany approaching her. Ayame asker her, "Who is that woman Sesshomaru is with?

She answered in a bit of envy, "He claims she is his royal guest. I assume he believes she is the Campanile Princess. Do you know how many false women have said to be the Princess? Far too many to count. I find it hard to believe he has fallen into such a lie."

"And what if she truly is the Princess?"

Kagura continued to glare at the maiden, "It is not her. If it were her, she would have appeared to be a resemblance to Jacinth. This girl looks nothing like her, nor the other Campaniles."

"Do you plan to unveil the girl's true mask?"

Fueled by envy, Kagura replied, "Of course I do. I know exactly what to do in this merriment...The Campanile Princesses were known to sing opera...Let us see if this girl can."

Through their exchanging gazes of endearment, she continued to think how handsome the Prince truly is. Concealed by a plain black mask matching his uniform, his appearance was rather dark. In that ballroom, they seemed to be a rather clashing pair. Yet, no one in the room appeared to be in chemistry. As the music continued, Sesshomaru continued to waltz with Kikyo, until he was slightly pulled by Kagura.

"Sesshomaru, it truly has been long since we have last seen each other," commented the sly Princess.

"It truly has," replied the Prince as he tried to rejoin the maiden in their waltz. However, she was nowhere in sight. Unknown to him, Kikyo was being lead to a small platform by Ayame. She asked the Princess, "Where are you taking me?"

The Princess falsely said, "Do not worry. You will soon find out."

On her order, Ayame signaled the musicians to stop as she announced, "Royal members, to suffice with tonight's celebration, our Princess of Lotus has arranged for a special performance. An opera piece performed by one that goes by the name of _Campanilla_," she turned to the stunned maiden and whispered to her, "You may start when the music plays."

Before the piece started, she glanced at the audience as they respectfully drew their attention to her. She glanced at Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha, who were disputing of her current situation. Suddenly, unknown to the royal members, the motherly phantom appeared. In a warming voice, she said, "Do not fear my _Campanilla_. Sing the song that once gave me grief. A song that reflects both our losses. Sing your despair away."

With that said, the phantom left and the piece was ready to be played. Meanwhile Sesshomaru glared at Kagura as she said, "What is the meaning of this Kagura?"

She countered, "I wanted to show you that this is not the Campanile Princess...I wanted to show you she is not what she claims to be. I thought this was the best way I could show you."

The piece began playing as the two heirs stopped their dispute. When the music waited for her to place her voice in union, she closed her eyes as she searched deep to find the words the phantom had informed her about. At long last, she began to sing, "_You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father. And then my world was shattered..._"

To everyone's surprise, her voice was just as the late Campanile Queen. In amazement, they continued to hear as she sang the chorus, "_Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seems if I just dreamed. Somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again. Knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do. All that you dreamed I could..._"

Sesshomaru left the stunned Princess and headed near the platform. Kikyo spotted him, but she could not stop and stare, "_Passing bells and sculpted angels. Cold and monumental. Seem for you the wrong companions. You were warm and gentle..._"

She paused, as the song grew near its end. Her voice continued to soar as she sang, "_Too many years fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again. Knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive. Teach me to live. Give me the strength to try. No more memories. No more silent tears. No more gazing across the waste years..._," she paused as the song penetrated her soul and reflected her current dilemma, "_Help me say...goodbye_."

A loud stream of applauses was heard, as she reverenced. She glanced at Sesshomaru, who applauded along with the others. He smiled to her, as she smiled to him. Yet, through their applause, Naraku quietly said, "Enjoy your spotlight Princess, for it shall be the last light of hope you shall see."

Naraku cast as spell on the chandelier and merely waited for it to create impact. The applauses continued, but it suddenly grew silent when they heard a loud rattle coming from the ceiling. All turned to the chandelier that suddenly began fall...

Heading towards Kikyo, Sesshomaru got on the platform and picked her up. Jumping from the crashing chandelier, they fell into the safety of the marble ground. Looking back, Kikyo panicked as she felt her nightmare was being relived. She got up and ran from the ballroom. Sesshomaru followed her as she ran through unknown hallways.

He shouted to her as she continued to run, "Kikyo, where are you going?"

She replied as she continued to flee, "As far from here as possible!"

Back at the ballroom, the royal members ran like mice. The chandelier caused a fire and the castle could be in near of ruins. Kagura searched franticly for her Prince, but she could not find him. Ayame questioned her as the Princess, unknowingly, ran to his direction, "Kagura, you cannot stay here! You could be killed! Kagura!"

The Princess didn't listen. She continued to search through the hallways where she last saw him. She needed to find him...She needed to know he was not harmed...

At the roof of the castle, Kikyo paused as she tried to regain her breath. She took her mask off, allowing the accessory to fall on the shallow ground. Sesshomaru remained by the door, doing the same with his mask, as he asked, "Kikyo, what troubles you? Why did you run from the ballroom like that?"

She replied as she felt as though she would weep, "It was as the nightmare again...I saw a phantom appear before I sung...Sesshomaru, I truly believe they want me killed...Ever since I came to the castle, they began to haunt me...But if the motherly phantom had not appeared, she would not have helped me find my voice...," she took out the locket as she continued, "Sesshomaru, if I give you back your locket, would you please return me to Campanule."

He walked to her and she gave him his oval pendent. He said to her, "I thank you for giving me back my memento...For a moment, I thought I have lost it...But I cannot promise you that Kikyo...I don't want you to leave."

She slightly walked away from him as she said, "Why do you want me to remain in this abyss?"

As Sesshomaru was about to answer, Kagura had quietly entered the roof through an opposite door. She hid behind a statue as she grew witness to exchanging sentiments.

Sesshomaru surprised Kikyo as he placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to turn to his direction. Eyes of amber remained locked with eyes of warm hazel. He then took her hand into his, as he led her to the light coming from the windows of extinguishing flames. Yet, unknown to her, he had dropped the locket he was returned with. Perhaps if he sung his reason, she might be soothed from her fears. He smiled to her as he began, "_No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here. Nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here. With you. Beside you. To guard you and guide you_."

As he had predicted, she joined in. She returned the smile as she soothingly added, "_Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you_."

He embraced as he replied, "_Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light_," he slightly released her to gaze into her eyes, "_You're safe. No one will find you. Your fears are far behind you_."

She turned away as she was overwhelmed with emotion, as she continued, "_All I want is freedom. A world with no more night_." She smiled to him as she added, "And _you. Always beside me. To hold me and to hide me_."

He took her hands into his as he continued, "_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too_," he reached her lips, "_Kikyo, that's all I ask of you_."

Resisting, she continued, "_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me. Each night. Each morning. Say you love me_."

He grew closer to her lips when he replied, "_You know I do_."

In harmony, they both sung, "_Love me. That's all I ask of you_."

At long last, he pressed his lips onto hers. A tender kiss witnessed by the Princess who had once loved the Prince. Kagura remained hidden by the dark figurine as the couple continued their lip-lock, hiding her tears from her world.

Gasping for breath, they exchanged another smile as he picked her up and twirled her once more. After placing her back to her feet, they rejoined back in harmony, "_Anywhere you go, let me go to. Love me. That's all I ask of you_."

They exchanged another kiss, before Kikyo left Sesshomaru's lips. It was not out of embarrassment, but of joy. For, in their final kiss, a great number of memories have returned to her...It was becoming clearer...At long last, she finally knew who indeed she was...

In amazement, she said to him, "Sesshomaru...I now know who I really am..."

He looked at her, concerned if her news was worth celebrating at their loving moment. He is in hopes that what she answers will not destroy their entwining love. "Then, what have you recovered?"

With tears of joy, she replied, "Sesshomaru...I am indeed the Princess _Campanilla_, heiress to the Campanile throne."

Shocked, he asked once more, "How can you be certain?"

"I am truly certain...This night, brought me back to the time when we were in the gardens, the night when the rebels attacked and killed my family. It is becoming clearer now...," she embraced him as she continued her explanation, "I remember when you tried to save me...You took me to a train to flee the burning castle, when I was suddenly pushed off...I can't remember from there, but all I am glad for is that I am able to be reunited with you."

Still in shock, he could not say a word. He looked down at her as her warmth was given through her endearment. He placed his arms around her, finding words to say. All he could was ask, "How could I be sure you are not lying? What proof might you have?"

She released herself and unclasped her hidden chain. She took his hand and placed it into his palm. She quietly stated, "This was a necklace my father gave me that night. I lost the other piece, perhaps when we escaped."

Overwhelmed with joy, he clasped the chain around her neck. Afterward, he took out his treasured memory. He placed the piece together, showing her he had the missing piece. She looked up at him, his expression showed his joy of finally finding his missing Princess.

Sesshomaru took Kikyo into his arms and twirled her around, but not as a child as he long had, but as his future bride. Remaining in his arms, she kissed him and he kissed her back.

He said to her, "At long last, I have found you my _Campanilla_...My precious Kikyo."

She playfully said to him, "Sesshomaru, my name, _Campanilla_, was my childhood name of endearment. I prefer you call me by my real name."

He joined in her games and said, "Whether it is Kikyo or _Campanilla_, you will remain as my precious flower."

On her feet, she said to him, "We should go back. Your brother and my cousins might worry of our whereabouts."

As she led him to the door, he sang, "_Kikyo I love you_."

She replied in song, "_Sesshomaru I love you_."

They left their scene of romance and walked back once more to the ballroom. Kagura finally stepped out of her hiding spot. She walked where the couple stood and conversed. Indeed, she was truly the Princess...The Princess that had had always taken the attention of the Prince. She spotted Sesshomaru's locket and picked it up. When she opened the pendant, she began to weep again as she noticed the figure in the picture. It was Kikyo...A photograph of the woman when she was around the age the rebels had attacked. She clasped the oval pendent and threw it on the ground.

As the Lotus Princess began to weep once more, she heard a snickering coming behind her. She turned to see a figure dressed in dark attire. The male began, "That woman, she stole your Prince, did she not?"

"That does not concern you! Who are? How did you get inside my castle," the Princess questioned as she wiped her tears.

"I cannot reveal that. What I can tell you is that I am willing to help you get you Prince back."

Desperately, she asked, "Can you truly?"

The figure snickered, "Of course I can. But I require your help. You see, when the Princess's other family hold a celebration in the recovery of the Campanile Princess, without a doubt, your Prince will be right beside her. What I need you to do is distract the Prince so he may not become aware of the Princess' disappearance."

"What do you plan to do with the Princess?"

"That is not your concern. Are you willing to assist me or not?"

As tears continued to stream from her violet eyes, she replied, "If you do not have intentions on harming the Princess, I will help, so long as I am guaranteed I will have my Prince...but..." She remained silent as her tears continued to fall. She continued, "I am sorry. I cannot help you."

Angrily, the male said, "But did you not just agreed?"

"I cannot agree into something that could bring harm to someone, even my enemy." The Princess exited from the roof as the figure glared at her.

Naraku unveiled himself from the shadows as he sinisterly spoke, "It seems her heart is not as unforgiving as I thought. Even so, I think I can manage to keep my plans into action. Soon, my sweet Jacinth, I will have your soul."

As the night continued to fade slowly, Sesshomaru and Kikyo frolicked in the evening flowers of a nearby park. They gracefully ran through the trees and shrubs, until they came to a bridge. He took her hands into his as he led her to the middle of the bridge.

Kikyo gazed into his amber eyes as she asked, "Why are we are? Shouldn't we go back?"

Sesshomaru answered, "We will...Kikyo, do you remember when I said I will propose to my Princess as soon as I found her?"

Nervously, she replied, "Yes, of course I do."

On one knee, he took her hand and said, "Princess Kikyo of the Campanile family...will you marry me?"

She looked into his warming eyes, as tears of joy began to fall. She replied, "Yes, I will!"

He embraced her and placed a kiss on her lips. They embraced once more, before leaving the bridge and heading back to the charred castle.

Playfully, she asked as they walked hand-in-hand, "Why did you not ask me back at the roof?"

He replied mimicking her amorous tone, "I thought I should ask somewhere special," he took her other hand as he continued; "I wanted to ask you where we shall not be seen or heard, only by the moon."

She smiled to him as she sweetly spoke, "Promise me we shall not be parted ever again. You are my only one true love."

He kissed her hands and replied, "I promise. You will remain my first and only love."

They kissed once more as the shadows of nearby trees cast them away from the world. No one can know of their affair, until he announces his engagement to the royal court...

Happy day, there is finally romance! Not to mention, Kikyo is truly _Campanilla_, although, I have to say, it was obvious, right? Yep, the story does seem to be ending, but I still have something else up my sleeve. :D Anyway, I better shush before I spoil it. ;)

About the songs, I was kinda thinking Kikyo should've sung "Think of Me" instead of "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again." But, then again "Think of Me" would have made her a little too flirty with Sesshomaru than the modest and sad song, "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again." In the end, I guess it worked out, seeing it reflects the loss of her family. But, geeze, I kinda got me in tears when Kikyo and Sesshomaru sung the song, "All I Ask of You." Might've been too mushy for me. T.T Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
